Survival at freddy's
by AvationRocks10
Summary: After a incident at a Gas station,Our heroes must once again go though danger,this time they take a job at Freddy's.Will everyone make it to night 5 or will the animatronics get to them first.(Rated T in case of blood and other stuff)
1. Chapter 1

**Remember I don't own Happy Feet or Five nights at freddy' belong to their original creators.**

* * *

><p><em>June 8,2020<em>

_Somewhere in a town_

_1300 hours_

2 dark green humvees pulled up into a rest stop,Erik,Mumble and the rest of the crew comes out,Our OCs were the last ones so lets get our fuel and fill the restaurants,Carl and Jack had managed to have enough to spend,On the menu were frozen fish which the penguins picked out,Our COs chose something that was better like they finished their meals,The group decided to set fuel was already pumped and ready to go,"So how many would that be?"Jack asked a serviceman.  
>"That will be $40 sir"the Serviceman said,Jack and Carl counted how much they had,They seemed to have $50,"Here you go sir."The Serviceman looked at the total and then said he NEEDED $60.<p>

"WHAT!"

"This guy is ripping us off"They both said."You can't react to how much I need,The law here said so,Maybe you should have saved your money then spend it."The two humans looked at the penguins,who had a worried look.

"Look let us go and we will pay you back later"

"Well I guess you are going to have to face my gun."Revealing a sidearm in his hand,At the same time Our two OCs pulled their sidearm out. The three humans ended up with 3 guns pointed at each penguins could only watch as Carl and Jack think about pulling the trigger,They however had a different story.

"You have a deal."

The two regrouped at their humvees,thinking of a plan."We have no choice,this guy wouldn't even give us a if we say we will pay him back."Carl said,

"What do we do"Asked Mumble

"Go along."

All of them faced the serviceman.

"Where do we start."

"Over there."

Everyone looks to where the Serviceman pointed to a front said Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria.  
>"You got to be kidding me,Are you sure about that place."This was a waste of our time,but they had no choice,Mumble thought the same.<p>

"I be careful if I were in there.I had heard stories about that place"

"What kind of stories?"Carl said.

"There were 5 children killed in the back room."

He was startled by that answer,They now wanted to go somewhere else to make up the Jack spoke up,  
>"If you are thinking that we are going to get scared to some murder your wrong." Everyone moves across the all the characters fears eased up as they saw the look peaceful,"A person walked up to our characters and said"Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza the best place around,what would you like today."<br>"We need a job to repay a greedy Serviceman."

_June 8,2020_

_Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria_

_1400 hours_

"Oh so that was what was the talking was about,Well You came to the right the way,My name is Mike Schmidt the guard here,Are you willing to work as the night shift.

"We could sign up for that,So how much do they pay you."They asked

"I say about $25 for every night."

"Great We have three nights."

"You may not know this but you have to serve Five nights here."

"What do you mean?"

"Sorry,I tried to tell the president but he denied my request,but hey at least you will earn extra cash"

"That just fine by us."Carl said

"By the way can you tell me your names"

"My name is Carl Rogers,and here is Jack,Mumble,Erik,Gloria,Bo,Atticus,Seymour,Ramon,Carmen,Miss Viola."

"Those are nice names,Anyway the office is around the back,You should get use to this place."They walk towards the hallway infront of them was a door that was marked EMPLOYEES ONLY.

"What is in there"Bo said

"That is a place where Workers dress up but since then,That was used for storing extra parts,The office is down that hall."  
>Mike turned back towards the other hallway."So who will do what"Gloria thought for a second then decided<p>

"Carmen and Bo will look at the Cameras.

Gloria and Erik will keep an eye on the vents.

Miss Viola,Atticus,Carl and I will point our flashlights into the hallway

Seymour,Mumble,and Ramon will help incase anything goes wrong."Everyone agreed with him,Everyone had what the Servicemen said about the he said echoed though their minds.

"There were 5 children killed in the back room."

* * *

><p><strong>-Well that was an interesting story,<strong>**Give me feedback if I made a mistake,****And as always,hope to see you in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2:Night One

**-I don't own Happy Feet nor Five nights at Freddy's,They belong to their original creators**

**-What will our heroes do in their quest to re-pay someone.**

* * *

><p><em>Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria<em>

_2330 hours_

Carl,Jack,Attcus,and Miss Viola check to make sure their flashlights were working,while Carmen and Bo tested the Cameras to see if some were not working.  
>"Now that I think if it,Why are these vents open?"Gloria said.<p>

"The designers must have forgot to install is ahead will affect our lives."

_June 9,2020_

_2400 hours_

*Phone rings*"Hello!Hello!Hello Um,Welcome to your new summer job at the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria.I am here to talk to you about some of the things you expect to see during your week help you get started down this new and excited Now I want you to forget anything you heard about this place,you people still have a somewhat negative impression of the ,that old place was kind of left to rot for I want to assure you that fazbear entertainment is commited to family fun and above all spent a forture on these new animatronics,They even walk around during the importantly they are listed in a being said,Your only the third guard to work at that first guy finished his first week but complained about conditions,We switched him over to the day ,hey lucky you character seemed to move at night,and even attempted to get into his from what we should know that should be impossible,  
>that office should be the safest place on our engineers don't really have a thing about is that,The robots were not given a night when it gets quiet,they think they are in the wrong they may try to go find where the people are and in this case your given you a freddy fazbear head,problem can leave it on for as long as you want. So when they walk in,they walk may have notice there are not doors for you to if your flashlight runs out of power,the building can don't worry about the place going dark,I think that is it.I should be going then,Check the lights,put the head on if you need to.<br>Have a good night and see you later."*Phone call ends***  
><strong>

_0100 hours_

"That sure explains alot"Carl stated"What are we going to do?"Asked Mumble,"Well we are going to have to beie what the guy says."  
>"Guys,I got something"Bo stared at Cam 9 and saw one of the animatronics missing."Check the other rooms."Sure enough at Cam 7 was a animatronic standing the cam somehow went out for a the cam came back,the animatronic was gone."Carmen check your cam,Atticus check the hallway."Ordered Jack,Atticus lid his flashlight and saw the animatronic,also Carmen saw part of it at Cam 8,but there was something else,another animatronic without it's face."Atticus keep your light on it."Carl said as he say it."Jack come look at here."<br>He was trembling with fear as soon as he saw it,He couldn't get his eyes off was still holding his light,long enough for everyone to describe it A clown like puppet looked directly at them."I'll kill it"Carl took his and managed fire a mag before Atticus became tired of holding the light.  
>Miss Viola soon pulled her flashlight out and everyone was stunned to see it gone. Bo went though the Cams to find it,but nothing standed out.<br>"I guessed we scared it off."

_0200 hours_

Bo found another animatronic at Cam 12,It was all torn up. Carman found a animatronic at Cam 7 which looked to be the New Bonnie,  
>The others were still at the went though the and found the same clown they saw earlier,It now had Seven bullet holes, All had penetrated the mask.<br>Now they had to worry about two animatronics to worry. The Cams once again gave out and Carmen saw the two animatronics in different places One at Cam 1 and one at Cam 4."everyone was starting to get scared as New Bonnie could be heard geting into the vent. The clown was now at the hallway,While Miss Viola keep her light up. Carl fired another mag at the animatronic's head."It is not working." Mumble's and Miss Viola's flashlight gave out and soon they heard Bonnie moving in the checked at Cam 5 and saw his face,The Cam gave out once again. Ramon chicked the light above the left vent and Bonnie was right there."Quick put on the head",and so everyone did and watched as New Bonnie exit the vent and enter the room,then left into the other vent. Our heroes removed their heads and continued to watch for the animatronics.

For the past 2 hours they repeated the same process,until 0500 hours

Everyone was distracted by one more animatronic coming from the party room when the Clown jumped from the Front door while everyone had their minds gone, It gone for Carl,Using its power to punch him."GET HIM OFF ME"he said while he tried to fight his own strength,Jack yanked the animatronic's battery out,shutting it cam crew continued to look for the other animatronic,while everyone got the dead animatronic off of Carl."Thanks guys."

_0600 hours_

The doors opened and Mike walked in."So how was your first night"Carl responded"It wasn't too bad unless you didn't have a animatronic jumping on you."  
>"Oh that is horrble."Mike sounding like he been there."Can Me and My friend go somewhere for a few hours,"Carl said"I dont see why,But sure."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>-Well this Night one but will the characters continue though the out on the next chapter<strong>


	3. Chapter 3:Mike speaks out

**Sorry about this being short,I been busy this past I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

><p><em>June 9,2020<em>

_Inside of Carl's humvee_

_0630 hours_

Carl began to review what he thought of freddy's so far "What kind of job do they have there.I mean working all night just to get you killed,No wonder the last guy was wanted to switch to the day shift."  
>"Calm down,We been though some tough is just like what happened two years got ourselves in to this so we mush finish it.<br>"It seem that we do."After the two was done with their conversation,They met up with the rest of the characters and explained what they are going to do .  
>The others are fine with it as long as the same thing doesn't happen as it happened to Carl."Hey Mike,can we see what you do in the day shift."<p>

"Sure could use the extra help."

While some of our characters helped out with the kids,Bo and Jack slipped out to the room where Cam 8 Door that said EMPLOYEES ONLY was open,there they took a closer look at the old bonnie,It seemed that it was like the whole face was pulled only thing remaining was its lower jaw,It was creepy enough that they didn't stay around for very soon as they got back to the main room,Most of the characters were repairing the clown they damaged during the night they replaced the mask,Milk spoked to Carl about something about the animatronics."If your planning to go into your second night be careful,More of the animatronics will become active as the week goes all else fails your friends are going to have to leave the office and spit up." Back with everyone else something was up,the kids were wild up. They started to think the penguins were animatronics,in turn they tried to rip them apart. It took seven adults to stop the kids,Mike and Carl at that time got back and saw what happened, Mike then again explained why were the kids acting like this.

"Since then kids have been tearing our new animatronics up,The company made this new so-called activity where kids take apart the animatronics and put them back together. That hasn't been working out, the company denied our request to end that activity and replace the animatronics."

Everyone except the kids were shocked."Like I said be careful during your second night.

_June 9,2020_

_2459 hours_

"Are you all ready for this."Only the characters nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>I will add night two later on,for now happy thanksgiving.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4:Night Two

**-Here is the next chapter sorry for not uploading this for two weeks, anyway I hope it was worth the wait.**

**-Me:Lets get to the story already**

**-Carl:Roger that**

* * *

><p>-June 10,2020<p>

-2400 hours

*Phone rings*Um hello,Um see I told you your first night wasn't a by now I am sure you noticed the older models sitting in the back room,Those were from the prevous just use them for parts now,The idea was first to repair they were just so ugly you know,So the company just decided to go a whole new direction and make them super kid older ones shouldn't be able to walk around,but if they whole freddy head trick should work on them too,so whatever.I love those old characters,Um did you ever seen Foxy the pirate,Oh yeah listen that one was alway a bit twitchly,um I am not sure that the freddy head trick will work on for some reason he actvites during the night and you see him standing at the far end of the hall,Just flash your light at him for time to more thing,Don't forget the music be honest,I didn't like that puppet is alway thinking It can go anywhere,I don't think the freddy mask will fool don't forget the music box,Anyway I am sure it won't be a a good night and I'll talk to you later.*Phone hangs up*

-0100 hours

Almost as soon as the phone hung up everyone was put into action,Bo and Carman quickly checked the Cams and sure enough Toy Bonnie was at Cam 7,  
>and Balloon Boy was at Room 1. A warning sign was showing at Cam 11,The music box was running out of decided he was going to wind it up,<br>Quicky he restored the Cams gaved out and suddenly sounds were coming from the vents,Bo checked the vents as soon as they came back on.  
>Balloon Boy was crawling though the Viola checked the hallway and say Foxy,She flashed her light at a struggle began as Erik and Gloria tried to keep Balloon Boy out of the and Seymour also helped but somehow he overpowered them and bursted into the room tried to flash his light but it didn't Cams were coming on and Boy just kept on laughing,Then Foxy jumped from the front was knocked out.<p>

-0500 hours

Everyone came to a few hours later,the first thing they noiced was that Miss Viola and Seymour were gone out into the hallway and looked into every room,they were no where to be found. Somewhere in a nearby Warehouse, Miss Viola and Seymour was awake and mumbling to each other due to their beaks being tied up. The warehouse look like something out of a horror movie, There was blood or red paint everywhere. Two of the animatronics were there which were Foxy and Balloon Boy. Both the penguins were shocked as Balloon Boy spoke,"So your the new guards right."The Penguins could only nod."I saw what you tried to do to me back there." Foxy then spoke,"We are not what you think we are. I'll explain the rest of the details when we catch all of you guys."The two animatronics left the warehouse as the two penguins mumbling to be let go.

-0600

"Well we made it."Carl said as the clock turned to six."I hope that Miss Viola and Seymour are alright."Mumble said

* * *

><p><strong>-<strong>**Me:Well what do you think?**

**-Mumble:Not bad but why two instead of the whole gang.**

**-Me:They do call it Five fights for a reason.**

**Major cliffhanger right there anyway I hoped you liked it see you in the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5:Learning the past

**Me:I am back guys**

**Mumble:I am ready for the next chapter**

**Me:This is where I turn it up**

**Carl:What?**

* * *

><p><em>June 10,2020<em>

_0605 hours_

Attcus and Bo tried calling their parents,"Guys it is useless."They quickly stopped and hid their worries.  
>Mike unlocked the front door and came in,"So how did the second night go."<p>

"A little harder then the first one I suppose."

"Well,I got to warn you,It will get harder pretty soon."The guard said as he already saw two missing from the group."I think you should get some rest,"pointing at most of them already asleep.

_1000 hours_

Carl was woken up by something but somehow he was alone in the office somehow the design was different.

**Hint This takes before the killing.**

"Guys,Where did you go."Someone did reply to his voice but it wasn't anyone he it said was,"Protect them."Carl was confused,What did that voice meant. Then there were footsteps coming from the hallway,Carl slowly peeked out. There were five children and a tall guy.

**T****o Carl's Mind,Standing infront of him was the Purple guy everyone was talking about**.

"I must be back in time." They were all walked into the back room. "I got to do something." Carl then remembered about his loaded up firearm and ran into the back room, It was too late." Four of the Five children were on the floor with blood. The Fifth was trapped in the room watching the killer approach him, quickly Carl kicked down the door. The purple guy slowly turned around with his eyes facing him." Let him go fool." The purple guy just turned to the fifth children and slowly walked towards him." You asked for it."Carl Shot off a bullet, but the purple guy quickly turned around and blocked the bullet." What the..."He was interrupted by the purple guy." You can't kill me."

"Yes I can."He said as he shot all the bullets stored in his mag.

Again the purple man quickly blocked the remaining bullets then turned back and walked again toward the shocked child. In a attempt,Carl jumped and tried to put his hands around the other person's neck."I said stay away."He then looked at the child and said"RUN!"The child quickly did what he said,"No you don't."The purple guy threw the knife at the escaping figure. Carl saw it and jumped infront of it quickly. Before He blacked out,he saw employees at the door looking down at him and the purple guy.

"What a shame."

_1005 hours_

"Carl wake up."It was Mumble,"You were talking in your sleep."Carl explained what happened in his dream to the of them said the same thing,Gloria then spoke up"This place is really creeping me out."Just then everyone heard singing,It sounded like it was coming outside,There stood a woman who looked to be somewhere in her 30s with a Guitar."Mind if you be my background voice." She sounded like she had been though a lot so our heroes kindly agreed."Okay here we go."

**It's been so long-The Living Tonestone**

_(Solo)_  
><em>"I dunno what I was thinking leaving my child behind now<em>

_I suffer the cruse and now I am blind_

_with all this anger,guilt and sadness coming to haunt me forever_

_I can't wait for the chiff at the end of the river"_

Our female singers joined in

_"Is this revenge I am seeking or seeking someone to avenge me_

_stuck in my own paradox_

_I wanna set myself free_

_Maybe I should chase and find before they try to stop it_

_It won't be long before I'll become a puppet_

_It's been so long since I last seen my son_

_lost to this monster to the man behind the slaughter_

_Since you be gone I've been singing this stupid song_

_so i could ponder the sanity of your mother_

_(_ Guitar_)_

_(Solo)_  
><em>I wish I lived in the present with the gift of my past mistakes<em>

_But the future keeps luring in like a pack of snakes_

_Your sweet little eyes,your little smile is all I remember_

_Those fuzzy memories mess with my temper_

_(All)_  
><em>Justification is killing me but killing isn't justified<em>

_what happened to my son,I am terrified_

_It lingers in my mind and the thought keeps on getting bigger_

_I am sorry my sweet baby,I wish I've been there It's been so long_

_Since I last seen my son lost to this monster to the man behind the slaughter_

_Since you be gone I've been singing this stupid song_

_so i could ponder the sanity of your mother"_

_(_ Guitar_)_

_(Song ends)_

"Look I really want to catch the killer."

"Don't worry we'll find him."

"Thank you so much,I better get going now." Everyone watched as she got in her car and drove off.

"Which reminds me,we need to get back ourselves."

Our heroes wait until it got really late and yes you know.

* * *

><p><strong>Me:Well see you in the next chapter guys.<strong>

**Mumble:I can't wait**

**Carl:I can't believe you used me instead of the others.**

**Me: Can't you get over it,Besides they had that dream too.**

**-Sorry for that argument but I hope you like that chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6:Night 3

-**Hello again,sorry for the long are halfway though the weekend but is our characters going to make it.**

* * *

><p><em>June 10,2020<em>

_2400 hours_

*Phone Rings*Hello!Hello!See I told you wouldn't have any problems, Did foxy appear in the hallway. Maybe not just cereous,like I said he was always my favorite. They tried to remake foxy you know, They thought the first one was too scary. So they redesigned them to be kid friendly, Kid these days can't keep their hands to themselves. They try to take foxy apart and put him back together, since there were massive parts. I think the employees were talking about the Mangle, Hey before I go I wanted to keep you reminded about any rumors you might have heard lately. Yeah local stories come and go, I can assure you. Whatever  
>is going on out there, has nothing to do with our company. Just hang in there and I'll talk to you tomorrow.<p>

_0100 hours_

"Bo check the cam."She found that Mangle was out of kid's cove and hanging from the wall at Main Hallway."a gasp shook everyone's minds when they all saw Bonnie and Toy Chica already coming for them,Mumble quickly wind the music box flashlight stopped working for a few seconds and this time,Mangle was hanging from the hallways check and saw that all the animatronics were all coming for them.

_0200 hours_

"Quick hide."Seconds later,Toy Chica crawled into the office. It looked around the office,then returned to the other pointed his flashlight into the hallway,Mangle and Foxy was next,Mangle looked it was about to come inside the 's creepy eyes and the torn up body made everyone fear Radio sounds were coming from fast,Atticus threw his flashlight at the upside-down it and making it fall on the floor,It suddenly made a loud scream that made everyone cover their ears.(As you may hear Mangle's voicebox is broken and it can't talk so yeah.)"That doesn't sound good."

_0300 hours_

Suddenly the anatronics picked it up,Instead of coming at one came in two,they were Chica and Bonnie were entering the vents from Party Room 1 and was in the hallway waiting outside the office."Put your masks on."Everyone did so but Freddy somehow got into the room and punched Carl other animatronics enter the room and did the same to everyone blacking out,Jack saw the animatronics dragging Carl,Mumble,Gloria,and Atticus away.

_0400 hours_

Jack later found that Ramon,Carmen,Bo,and Erik were still in the got up and ran into the hall,none if the animatronics were in the were found in the other rooms,"God Damn it." Meanwhile the anatronics opened the warehouse door,revealing Miss Viola and Seymour still tied eyes went wide as they saw Mumble and the others being dragged both mumbled helplessly as the animatronics did their work."It is time we take it up."

Miss Viola and Seymour mumbling went up as they saw the animatronics bring up chairs.

_About 5 minutes later_

Carl became aware of his surroundings"Guys you alright."

"Yes,we're still here."

Mumble asked one question"What happened."He got a response"You got hit that is what."A figure walks out,they found that Chica was standing with it's arms crossed. Atticus was annoyed at the sudden intro and at the top of his lung yelled."What do you want you big piece of scrap metal."

"Take that back.""

"Chica just stop."Another figure appeared out the the darkness revealing Freddy,"We say what you did to us for the past few nights."

"So What"

Freddy only stared at them."I'll explain,it was in of kids were coming to our playground,everything was all love and happiness is what made us one day it all changed,Someone tampered with Foxy and caused him to bite a part of a kid's head off. The kid survived but we were all shut down well some of wasn't until everyone complained about the safety."

Everyone was nodding their heads to what they meant, Atticus however wanted more answers."Mind if you can tell us why you are capturing us."

"Well you have to wait."

Freddy and the rest of the animatronics turned away leaving everyone not before throwing Miss Viola and Seymour into the room and locking the door."You alright."

"They are so mean,We never ate for a day."Both of them seemed serious.

It is not that bad, I know something a lot worser."

_0600 hours_

Whoever was left in the office was heartbroken,There were only Five of them were they going to do.

* * *

><p>-<strong>Sorry for this bad cliffhanger,I will make it up in the next chapter.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7:Night 4

-**And here is another chapter**

* * *

><p><em>June 11,2020<em>

_2400 hours_

*phone rings*Hello! Hello! Hey there, I told you you'll get the hang of so just to update you, There is sort of investigation going we may be closed for a few days, I want to tell you it is just for caution. Fazbear entertainment denies any wrong doing, These things happen will all get sorted out in a few days, Just keep a eye on things and I'll keep you posted. Just as a side note though, try to avoid eye contact with any of the animatronics as you may have tampered with their face recognition system, We're not sure. But the character have been aggressive towards the fact, They interact with the kids just fine. But when they encounter adult they just stare, Anyway hang tight and good night.

_0100 hours_

"Here is what we should do, We should split up" Everyone was unsure of that decision but it sounded like the only way. Jack went into the hallway and hid as the Animatronics ran past, Some of them got smart and tried to grab Jack. Quickly he ran into the other hallway where Freddy was waiting, Behind him was Toy Bonnie and Foxy. Foxy tried to pouch on Jack but instead landed on Freddy. Jack seeing no other way to run went back to the office and quickly boarded up all the entrances.

_0200 hours_

The five was wondering what to do when there was suddenly singing coming from the hallway, All of them froze.

**Five nights at Freddy's-The Living Tonestone**

_"We're waiting every night_

_to finally roam and invite_

_newcomers to play to play with us_

_for many years we been all alone_

_We're forced to be still and play_

_the same songs we've known since that day_

_An imposter took our life away_

_Now we're stuck here to decay."_

Freddy was able to break apart of the wood covering the door and say.

_"Please let us get in!_

_Don't lock us away._

_We're not what your thinking"_

Our characters back away from the boarded up entrance.

_"We're poor little souls_

_who have lost all control_

_and we're forced to take that role_

_We've been all alone_

_Stuck in our little zone_

_since 1987_

_Join us, be our friend_

_or just be stuck and defend_

_after all you got_

_Five nights at Freddy's_

_It this where you want to be_

_I just don't get it_

_Why do you want to stay_

_Five nights at Freddy's_

_It this where you want to be_

_I just don't get it_

_Why do you want to stay_

_Five nights at Freddy's"_

Freddy broke down another section of the boarded wall.

_"We're really quite surprised_

_We get to see you another night_

_You should have looked for another job_

_You should have said to this place good-bye_

_It is like there's so much more_

_Maybe you been in this place before_

_We remember a face like yours_

_You seem acquainted with those doors"_

Freddy's whole face could be seen as more of the boarded wall came down.

_Please let us get in!_

_Don't lock us away._

_We're not what We're poor little souls_

_who have lost all control_

_and we're forced to take that role_

_We've been all alone_

_Stuck in our little zone_

_since 1987_

_Join us, be our friend_

_or just be stuck and defend_

_after all you got_

_Five nights at Freddy's_

_It this where you want to be_

_I just don't get it_

_Why do you want to stay_

_Five nights at Freddy's_

_It this where you want to be_

_I just don't get it_

_Why do you want to stay_

_Five nights at Freddy's"_

As the animatronics sung that last note,Freddy and Chica broke though and knocked everyone out.

* * *

><p><strong>-What would happen now, all of the characters are captured. And why would animatronics want all of them.<strong>

**-Find out in the next chapter until then peace**


	8. Chapter 8:Unlikely Allies

-**Welcome back, Last time all the characters got captured by the animatronics. What would they do now that they captured everyone.**

**-We just have to see then**

* * *

><p>-0500 hours<p>

Jack wakes up to the force of being shaked around,Infront of him was Erik and Everyone."We thought you were lost there,Jack."

"Now that your all here let me tell you what we are up too." Everyone turned towards Freddy now sitting infront of them.

Atticus couldn't keep his temper in him any longer,"JUST SAY IT ALREADY!"

"Very well then."

The rest of the animatronics came out and along with Freddy were putting on dark shaded glasses XD,They all started singing

**Survive the Night-MandoPony**

(All)  
><em>Let's try to make it right<em>  
><em>Don't wanna start a fight<em>  
><em>And we're so sorry if we<em>  
><em>give you all a little fright<em>

_We're not so scary if you_  
><em>See us in the daylight<em>  
><em>You'll be so happy just as long as<em>  
><em>you survive the night<em>

_Let's try to make it right_  
><em>Don't wanna start a fight<em>  
><em>And we're so sorry if we<em>  
><em>give you all a little fright<em>

_We're not so scary if you_  
><em>See us in the daylight<em>  
><em>You'll be so happy just as long as<em>  
><em>you survive the night<em>

(Toy Bonnie)  
><em>Hey there how you doing?<em>  
><em>Nice to meet you,are you new in town?<em>  
><em>Don't think I've seen you before,<em>  
><em>It is great to see new faces around!<em>

_And if you like it, I can give a tour_  
><em>And our encharting wonderland,<em>  
><em>new and improved without the doors!<em>

_There is no escape, but then,_  
><em>who would want to leave?<em>

_It's fantastical paradise_  
><em>and it's not make believe!<em>

_I am so grad to have another_  
><em> member of the band!<em>

_You're one of us now, so let me _  
><em>take you by the hand!<em>

_BUT WHAT IS THAT I SPY_  
><em>WITH MY ROBOTIC EYE?<em>

_I THINK I SEE SOME FLESH_  
><em>INSIDE THE NEW GUYS!<em>

_MAYBE THEY AREN'T EVERYTHING_  
><em>THAT THEY SEEM<em>

_TIME TO INVESTIGATE_  
><em>WHAT'S UNDERNEATH THE SEAMS!<em>

(All)  
><em>Let's try to make it right<em>  
><em>Don't wanna start a fight<em>  
><em>And we're so sorry if we<em>  
><em>give you all a little fright<em>

_We're not so scary if you_  
><em>See us in the daylight<em>  
><em>You'll be so happy just as long as<em>  
><em>you survive the night<em>

_Let's try to make it right_  
><em>Don't wanna start a fight<em>  
><em>And we're so sorry if we<em>  
><em>give you all a little fright<em>

_We're not so scary if you_  
><em>See us in the daylight<em>  
><em>You'll be so happy just as long as<em>  
><em>you survive the night<em>

(If you survive the night)

(Toy Bonnie)  
><em>Forgive me for being suspicious<em>  
><em>mischief's no on my brain<em>

_We're programmed to be pragmatic_  
><em>if someone messes with the mainframe<em>

_It's not that we don't trust you,_  
><em>we do!<em>

(We love you too,too 3)

_It's just that here at freddy's,_  
><em>We have a few rules<em>

Everyone who stared at the animatronics took a step back as they yelled

(All)  
><em>AND IF YOU BREAK THEM,<em>  
><em>WE WILL HAVE TO BREAK YOU!<em>

_LIKE YOU BROKE OUR HEARTS_  
><em>WE'LL BE FORCED TO REWIRE YOU<em>  
><em>AND REPAIR YOUR DAMAGED PARTS<em>!

(Toy Bonnie)  
><em>Now you wouldn't want that,<em>  
><em>and frankly,neither would I.<em>

_But sometimes to do some good_  
><em>you've gotta be the bad guy<em>.

(All)  
><em>IN THIS WORLD,WE PLAY<em>  
><em>WE HOPE THAT YOU WILL STAY<em>  
><em>AND WE WILL THROW A MOST<em>  
><em>ELECTRIFYING SOIREE!<em>

_FORMAL ATTIRE IS REQUIRED_  
><em>FOR YOU TO TAKE PART<em>

_YOU'VE GOT SOME SKIN THAT NEEDS_  
><em>REMOVING BEFORE WE START."<em>

The animatronics grabbed empty suits and threw it at Mumble,"You go first since you are different so put this on."

"That is just plain rudeness and how am I suppose to put this thing on."

"Well guess"

Mumble just took a breath and found the zipper in the middle of the suit. Quickly he got in,"Too cramped."

Freddy got angry with Mumble,"Quick complaining or I'll have to stuff you in another one myself."He turned towards the others."You guys are next."The rest of the animatronics continued to sing.

(Toy Bonnie)  
><em>"Let's try to make it right<em>  
><em>Don't wanna start a fight<em>  
><em>And we're so sorry if we<em>  
><em>give you all a little fright<em>

_We're not so scary if you_  
><em>See us in the daylight<em>  
><em>You'll be so happy just as long as<em>  
><em>you survive the night<em>

(All)  
><em>Let's try to make it right<em>  
><em>Don't wanna start a fight<em>  
><em>And we're so sorry if we<em>  
><em>give you all a little fright<em>

_We're not so scary if you_  
><em>See us in the daylight<em>  
><em>You'll be so happy just as long as<em>  
><em>you survive the night<em>

_Let's try to make it right_  
><em>Don't wanna start a fight<em>  
><em>And we're so sorry if we<em>  
><em>give you all a little fright<em>

_We're not so scary if you_  
><em>See us in the daylight<em>  
><em>You'll be so happy just as long as<em>  
><em>you survive the night<em>

_Let's try to make it right_  
><em>Don't wanna start a fight<em>  
><em>And we're so sorry if we<em>  
><em>give you all a little fright<em>

_We're not so scary if you_  
><em>See us in the daylight<em>  
><em>You'll be so happy just as long as<em>  
><em>you survive the night<em>

(I am sure you will survive,Just dont break the rules)

All of the characters were in suits as they finished,Freddy spoke. "Now then,you have to wait until your fifth night here. The killer is coming,We plan to kill him for what he did to all of us."

"You mean that purple tall guy I saw in my dream?"Carl said under his suit,"Your correct."

Everyone just mumbled as the clock turned 6 o clock

Atticus and Seymour said at the same time"Is that all you wanted us for,to kill one person you hated for all your life."

"You think."

-0605 hours

Mike just came in and saw none of the night guards remaining."Hmm,they must know about what is really behind all this. Good for them,Now I don't have to be begged every night to join Freddy and the others on a wild goose chase."

* * *

><p>-<strong>Well it is revealed, the animatronics are good after all and Mike is also a friend of the animatronics<strong> **but what secrets are still left to uncover. We will find out in the next chapter until then peace out**


	9. Chapter 9:Endgame

**-Last chapter but don't worry,I'll leave a SPOILER that is told in FNAF's 3**

* * *

><p><em>June 12,2020<em>

_2400 hours_

The main characters gets pushed out in his suit from where Bonnie,Freddy and Foxy were,  
>"Now don't do anything stupid,We're watching and see what the guy says on the phone."<p>

No sooner then they all arrive.

*Phone rings*Hello!Hello!Hey good job nice five,Hey keep a close eye on things tonight what I understand the building is unlocked now,Someone is allowed in and we get it all settled out we will move you out. We don't have a replacement for your shift yet but we're working on it,We're going to try to contact the original get through one more night,hang in night!*Line cuts*

_0100 hours_

All of them heard the front door open and footsteps coming from the hallway,"Quick try to act as normal."All of the amimatronics were walking in a motion thoughout the hallway,They act normal as the Purple Guy walking pass he looked at Erik and Bo's suits,Both of them stared in fear."I hope your all worth the while here."The Purple Guy continued walking around the game area as Mangle looked from above waiting to strike,"NOW!"  
>Freddy looked as Toy Bonnie,Atticus,and Seymour made their move,however He knew it all and blocked their attacks.<p>

_0200 hours_

He tried to run but the rest of the amitronics tackled him,But somehow he disappeared,"Where did he go?"

"Right here."He threw a crowbar that spirled to foxy,ripping him open and turning him into his withered then used another crowbar to rip Atticus and Seymours suits,revealing themselves."I knew it."Before he can force the crowbar into them,he got a surprise. Golden Freddy came out of nowhere and ran into the purple guy head on."Quick tie him up." There was a struggle but they did what they did,there was nothing but a faint sound as Freddy took the purple figure to the warehouse and setting him down."We can finally do what we tried to do all these years."All of the amitronics surrounded him,he just started talking."Hehe You wouldn't think I kill all of you just because I can."

Carl broke in,"You had no reason to kill these children,What did they ever to to you."The purple guy just smiled,  
>"You wouldn't be able to find out why,It is my own choice."<p>

"Go on.."

"The fazbear diner was beginning to fire its employees early due to robots replacing us,I had to come up with something to keep myself in the job.I had to kill the five children and get Mangle to bite one of the other children."

Gloria was stunned,she bravely said to the purple figure."How was that going to help you with getting your job back?"

"Your can only guess,I don't have to tell you now."

Everyone looked away as Jack did the honors,he used a knife to cut purple guy. Blood slipped and surrounded the dead figure.

_0600 hours_

Mike opened the door,He saw everyone with the animatronics."Well Freddy Your wish came true didn't it."

Guess so."

"Alright your free, here is your $120."

"Finally"

Everyone said their goodbyes,"Guess this is it right."

"Yeah but I'll see you around."Freddy and the others went back into the restaurant.

Our heroes went towards the serviceman handing the money."Here you go now can we go now."

"Nope I still NEED 80 more."

Everyone started getting mad,"That is it."Carl took his gun and knocked out the serviceman.

"Now lets go."

Mumble was stunned,"But what about Freddy and the others."

"Don't worry I am sure they will get along."

The penguins took one last look at Freddy Fazbears and they drove away.

* * *

><p>-<strong>This is the end of the story,but there is something in the next chapter<strong>


	10. Chapter 10:Credits and Conclusion

**_-_Just the credit and a short aftermath, I hope this is a great ending..**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Happy Feet-Warner Brothers<em>**

**_Five Nights at Freddy's-Scott Cawthon_**

_Songs used_

_It's Been So Long-The Living Tombstone_

_Five nights at freddy's-The Living Tombstone_

_Survive the Night-Mandopony_

I don't own Happy Feet,FNAF or the songs. They all belong to their rightful owners

_Warehouse_  
><em>1000 hours<em>

Unknown to the heroes,A purple arm appeared revealing that Purple Guy was still alive.

"HAHAHAHAHA!Now I can continue my plans."He held up something that looked like a detonator and then he pushed the same time,The Freddy Fazbear restaurant caught on fire. Quickly everyone ran out but the animatronics who were still in their sleep mode,Freddy woke up and saw the scene around him,Flames were surrounding crossed his arms."He is still alive and now this is what he done."Freddy closes his eyes as his fate was met with flames engulfed his whole body.

_Meanwhile_

Purple Guy teleported to the first restaurant,there he saw another Freddy coming down the quicky got into a Freddy suit. This Freddy followed him and led it to the exit where he attacked and ripped the Freddy apart. He soon did the same thing to the others. He was about to leave when four white faces were suddenly flying around him,they scared him. Letting him fall into an unknown area,A fifth ghost surrounded him,Quickly he hid in a unknown suit. Suddenly,his body was crushed and spilling blood then left to die as the five ghost fated into thin air.


End file.
